


AC one-shot trash collection.

by cedalodon



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Domestic Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mugging, Teacher Shiota Nagisa, Umbrella Scene, Wings, Wings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/pseuds/cedalodon
Summary: Basically - I just watched Assassination classroom for the first time and now I can't get these fic ideas out of my head.Also haven't written anything in a while... don't expect quality lol ;)Chapter 1 is Alive - a piece exploring what Nagisa would be like becoming an assassing AND a teacher.Chapters 2-5 are the Angel story. An unplanned multichapter fic with a wings AU ;DChapter 6 is a little piece on how Nagisa ended up teaching the trouble class.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	1. Alive

Was this how he thought his life would go?

Nagisa sighed, taking in his surroundings. The neutral smell of his office invading his nostrils as the last rays of light from the setting sun warmed his back. Here he sat, once again hunched over his work. 

He loved his work, he really did. Teaching his class was an adventure in and of itself. But Nagisa couldn’t help but feel like something was missing from his life. Like a part of him had been lost when he departed from E-Class. 

If only he knew what.

With another sigh he put his marker down. He decided that he had graded enough papers for the day. His students were getting better with each passing day and he couldn’t be more proud of them. Although their assassination attempts were quite… lacking. 

They had to work on that, Nagisa thought with a chuckle.

Nagisa had walked the way home so often his feet took the route automatically without him having to lead the way so he had enough time to contemplate where his students could improve. 

Zack had to learn to be more discrete with his attempts. Seriously, you can’t call it a sneak attack whilst shouting: “Sneak attack!” at the top of your lungs.

Now Tori had the right idea. Sadly, putting tranquilizers into his morning coffee would have been more effective if he hadn’t smelled it before taking a sip, or if he hadn’t seen her do it. 

So deep was he in thought about his students he didn’t quite watch where he was going and promptly ran into someone.

“Sorry.” Nagisa mumbled as he tried to get passed the guy, his head lowered, clutching his briefcase to his chest. At 26 years he was still no larger than a regular high schooler.

“Not so fast pipsqueack!” The brute said, putting a hand on Nagisa’s shoulder, gripping him tightly. Nagisa looked up.

The guy before him was about twice his size and thrice his width. He spotted two more guys behind the first one. With their shabby clothes, their tattoo covered arms and that baseball bat slung across the shoulders of one of them, the trio like what you would expect from your stereotypical muggers.

They looked straight like out of one of those animes where the hero gets mugged by a bunch of losers. That thought made Nagisa snort in amusement.

“Are you laughing at me, huh?” The guy who had his hand on Nagisa’s shoulder spoke up, dispositioning his hands to grip the collar of the man’s shirt. “Who do you think you are?” He spat the rest of the sentence in Nagisa’s face.

“I-I…” Nagisa stuttered, caught off guard. 

Before he could even start to make any coherent sentence however he was interrupted as the guy with the bat suddenly stood beside him. Towering over him as well. 

“Listen kid! You hurt our pal and I believe we deserve some compensation.” This was really turning out like one of those muggings. “You owe us one million Yen. Now pay up!”

Nagisa just stared at him blankly. These clowns couldn’t be serious.

With a single swipe of his hand, Nagisa freed himself from the hold of the first thug. Surprised by this the others took a step back. Their faces twisted into grimaces of rage.

“How dare you, you bastard!” The first one shouted before charging with a raised fist. 

It was like the world had frozen over. Everything appeared so much slower than it actually was and Nagisa found himself at peace. Like a snake was uncurling from a deep slumber for the first time in an eternity.

The snake hissed.

The guy charged and just as his fist was about to collide with Nagisa’s face. The blue haired man disappeared. Before the thug had a chance to wonder where he went, Nagisa was behind him and knocked him out with a precisely aimed punch to the neck.

The man fell to the ground of the dirty side alley. 

Next the bat guys took a swing at him. It was pathetic really. Nagisa didn’t even need to put much effort into dogging underneath and striking the man right in the jaw. He lost consciousness before he hit the floor. 

That only left one guy to deal with. Nagisa turned around, fully expecting a whimpering apology and an attempt to make a run for it. He wasn’t expecting a knife.

“I’ll kill you!”

‘Kill huh?’

The snake hissed agitated.

‘Funny word. Kill’

The man came closer.

The snake was ready to strike. Bloodlust in it’s eyes.

‘What would you know about killing.’

The man struck.

The snake hissed.

The sound of metal slicing through skin.

A flash of blue.

And the man sunk to the ground, blood spurting forth from where his throat had been slit with his own knife. His hands desperately grasping at his neck in a vain attempt to safe himself.

Nagisa stared down at the twitching body of his assailant. He allowed a satisfied smirk to stretch across his face.

This was different than Korosensei. 

He watched as the stone beneath the man was covered in a puddle of blood. What a beautiful sight. The noises of the dying man music to his ears.

Nagisa knelt down beside the man who by now was laying on his back, on the brink of death.

“Thank you.” He whispered, before stabbing the knife he still held in his hand right into his heart. It didn’t make much of a difference as he was definitely going to die, but the satisfaction it brought him was immeasurable.

This is what has been missing from his life. The adrenaline, the thrill, the pure bloodlust at his fingertips.

And even as he stood there, covered in blood and a fresh corpse at his feet. Nagisa had never felt so alive.


	2. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uhm... wings AU... yeah

Another boring Monday morning. Nagisa sat in his seat in class D, his head resting in his palm as he stared out of the open classroom window. 

By now, the teacher had begun his lesson and was going on and on about his subject. Nagisa didn’t bother to listen. Why should he? He was this close to being transferred to E-Class anyway so why bother. 

That, and if anyone ever found out about his secret he would be lucky to be transferred to E-Class. Less people to bully him on the old campus he figured.

He had struggled to hide them at first, needing to adjust his clothes and find ways to avoid gym class or any activity that required changing in front of others. “Don’t let them see.” His mother had warned, and he hadn’t. Not a single soul on earth had seen them.

He had not let his guard down once, not even at home. Especially at home. 

Every time his mother saw them she absolutely lost it. He was everything she didn’t want. He was a boy. He wasn’t smart. and he had- he had-

“Attention class!” The teacher interrupted his train of thought that was about to derail into a catastrophe. 

Nagisa lifted his head to attention. Once he was sure he had the entire classes attention the teacher continued. “I would like to introduce a new student. Now he just transferred here from across town so be nice to him. You can come in now!” He finished.

The classroom door opened and Nagisa’s heart skipped a beat as a gasp escapes his lips, and he wasn’t the only one.

In the doorway stood a guy. His head adorned a crown of red hair. The sunlight reflecting golden in his amber eyes. With his muscular build, his teasing grin and his sloppily worn uniform, he probably would have made half the girls in his class swoon.

Would have, being the important part. Because even though he was, Nagisa had to admit, quite hot. There was one detail about him that shocked everyone.

“Hello, I am Karma Akabane. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that ensued. Everyone’s eyes were focused on one thing. 

Out of Karma Akabane’s back sprouted two large appendages covered in feathers as red as the boys hair.

Karma Akabane, had wings.

\----

Korosensei, as they later learned, was a result of an experiment gone wrong.   
It was quite a shock, but a surprise it was not. Why?

Because it was not the first time something like this happened.

No one knew quite what happened exactly. All most people knew was that a few decades ago some children were born looking like normal human babies, except of course for the extra appendages on their backs.

Theories wandered around of course. Some people thought it was some government experiment gone wrong. Others believed it to be aliens. A few thought of them as messengers of god even.

In the end the majority of the population came to the same conclusion. They were bad news.

The ‘mutants’ were mostly met with discrimination and in some extreme cases even violence. 

Nowadays most people choose to hide their wings, trying to live a normal life.

But not this boy, not Karma. 

Karma didn’t care what the world thought of him. He wouldn’t hide who he was, and he wouldn’t back down. That’s how Nagisa got to know him, as a strong person who wore his wings with pride, not hiding them in shame.

How he wished he could be like that.

Like that angel.

\----

“Forgot your umbrella again Nagisa?” A teasing voice came from behind him. Nagisa turned around, his back was now turned to the entrance where sheets of rain hit the glass, his front now facing the only person he had ever dared name a friend. Maybe even more.

“Yeah.” He turned slightly red, lowering his head. “I’ll just wait it out. How about you Karma, you don’t have one either.” He gave the red head a questioning look.

“Oh, I’ll just walk.” Karma replied as if walking home through this storm was not a big deal at all.

“Are you kidding?” Nagisa almost shouted. “You’ll get soaked and you’ll have a cold tomorrow!” He know Karma was a bit of a risk taker, but he hadn’t thought him to be an idiot.

“No I won’t.” Karma replied with that superior grin of his and before the blue haired boy had a chance to reply, Karma gripped his hand and pulled him along. Out the doors and into the rain they went, Nagisa closed his eyes as he prepared for buckets of water to meet his skin and drench his uniform. 

His mother would lose her mind.

But the wetness never came. 

Slowly he opened his eyes, almost not daring to look. 

Nagisa looked up and was confused to find a roof of red feathers shielding him from the rain. Then his eyes met Karma’s and Nagisa knew what happened. 

“You could have warned me you jerk.”

“But where would the fun in that be?”

Nagisa sighed. Typical Karma. “Let’s just go.” He complained.

“Sure thing.” Karma laughed and threw an arm around his shoulders, pulling the smaller boy to his side as he marched on.

In this moment, hugged to Karma’s side, his face as red as a tomato, Nagisa couldn’t decide if the boy beside him was an angel or a demon.

One thing was clear though.

He had never felt happier, than he did right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this bit of salt but I can totally see his mother forbidding him from showing his wings to anyone.  
> Also, i didn't really have a plan for how this fic was supposed to turn out. I managed to surprise myself at the end lol. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little... whatever this is. it's past midnight as I'm writing this so yeah.


	3. Angel (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning:
> 
> ANGST AHEAD

**_How to care for your wings for dummies._ **

Nagisa stared at the title of the book. Then he looked up at the person that had just dropped the book on his desk. His eyes went back to the book and his face went ashen grey as his mind went blank.

Someone found out.

His brain went from 0 to 100 as he began to imagine all the different scenarios of what would happen now. His mother would lose it. She'd throw him out. Pretend she didn't have _that_ as a child.

His classmates would banish him. No one wants anything to do with something like him. He'd be lucky if he wouldn't be thrown out of school.

He'd never leave E Class.

_Plop_

Nagisa didn't know when it happened but he suddenly realized his face was covered in tears. A single tear dropped from the tip of his nose and time slowed as it fell towards the cover of the book.

_Plop_

Before another tear could fall something soft was pressed into his face.

A tissue, Nagisa realized absent.

Yellow tentacles slowly and carefully began to wrap around the boy before him and before Nagisa knew what happened he was pressed against Korosensei's chest. He didn’t want it to turn out like this. He should have been more subtle with approaching the boy instead of just telling him to stay after class and then dropping that book on his desk.

The rational side of his brain argued that this could have happened to anyone. He couldn’t have know that Nagisa would react this way.

But the emotional side of his brain, the one that wanted to take care of every one of his students, the side that almost always won. The part of him that held Nagisa against his chest to calm the boy.

That side of him was writhing in guilt.

It was that side of him that would stay with Nagisa until his tears dried and that would talk to him and find out what’s bothering the boy. Korosensei’s goal for the rest of the day was clear to him now. Find out about his students worries and assassinate the heck out of them so that Nagisa could maybe, one day, wear his wings with pride.

\----

“I’m home.” Nagisa shouted, having difficulty concealing his raspy voice, as he closed the front door behind himself. He had to act quickly.

He had stayed out way too long talking with Korosensei. He hoped against hope his mother wouldn’t punish him for this.

His head lowered, his blue hair masking his teary eyes, he headed straight for his bedroom.

“I’ll go do my homework.” he called out to where he thought his mother was, not that he got a reply. Usually his mother just ignored him and he was somehow glad for that. However, today he had no such luck. Because as he opened his bedroom door he found his mother waiting for him.

“Hello Nagisa.” His mother greeted with her usual smile. The false smile. The one that wanted to pretend she had a normal daughter.

There was no reasoning with her anymore. He had already lost.

“H-Hey mo-

“Your teacher called.” His mother interrupted him and Nagisa felt all his breath escape his lungs.

For all they had talked about, Nagisa hadn’t told Korosensei anything about his mother. He hadn’t told him a single word about her.

Fear coiled itself around Nagisa like a snake. He should have told him.

“Now please, do tell me Nagisa.” His mother stood up, her face twisting into a grimace more suited for the face of a demon than his mother. “How comes one of your teachers knows about your disability?”

\---

Nagisa hasn’t been in school for almost two days now. I know he is probably at his home with his mother figuring out what to do, but as his teacher I cannot help but worry for him. It seems it was a good call to inform his mother about her sons situation and it appears she is taking good care of him and Nagisa will come back to school when he is ready. I’m glad Nagisa has such a loving mother.

However, he is falling behind on his school work and as his teacher I can’t allow that. I’ll ask Karma if he can bring Nagisa his homework. The two seem to be somewhat familiar and Karma can set a great example of how no one should be ashamed of their wings.

Yes, sending Karma is a great idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slipped a little into first person at the end there lol.
> 
> Ah well, I'll update chapter 3 soon. :) I think I'll go up to 4 and that's it with the wings AU ;D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it so far. Also i totally didn't just spend an hour writing this because of the one commentor who told me they liked it. (I'm being sarcastic. That one comment inspired me. Thank you midnight <3 )


	4. Angel 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!
> 
> Darkness ahead!!!
> 
> This chapter contains some pretty bad stuff, If you want to skip that I'll write a short summary into the end note ;) I also put a warning in front and after the scene so that you can skip only the scene.

  
  


His vision was blurry. His eyes stained with tears.

Nagisa knew his mother would lose all control, but this. This was beyond her. He never would have guessed she could go this far.

But it was too late now. He couldn’t do anything, his hands were tied, literally! His mother had tied his hands to the faucet in their bathtub. He was kneeling in the tub with his back to the door. His mother had removed his shirt, giving her perfect access to his wings.

Nagisa had never been as afraid in his life as he was right now. 

That evening she had beaten and insulted him. Called him a failure, a disappointment, a monster.

He had destroyed her life. He had scared his father away. He was responsible for everything. he should just disappear. 

He hoped that no one found him. He didn’t want to be seen like this.

A shadow fell over his form as his mother came up behind him. Blocking out the light.

He doesn’t deserve to be saved.

\---

_ ding dong _

“Hello?”

_ ding dong _

“Is anybody there?”

_ ding dong _

“Nagisa!” Karma shouted, grabbing the attention of some of the neighbours, not that he cared. “Nagisa! Open up, it’s Karma! Korosensei gave me your homework!”

Just as he was about to bang his hand against the door, said door opened a small crack and Nagisa’s mother appeared. “Must you raise such a racket?” She sneered in greeting.

Karma returned the grimace, he didn’t like Nagisa’s mother and the feeling was mutual. The moment he had met her she had reprimanded Nagisa about making friends with a “mutant”. 

This is why he didn’t want to go. But he had to. 

“How’s Nagisa doing?” Karma asked bluntly.

“He has a pretty high fever, so I doubt he’ll be in school for another while.” She replied, making a grab for the papers in Karma’s hand. “Thank you for bringing those.”

When she pulled at the papers, Karma’s grip tightened, he wouldn’t let go. He couldn’t quite explain it himself but Karma had the sudden urge to make sure Nagisa was doing okay.

“I’d like to give these to Nagisa myself.” He said with one of his ‘scary smiles’ as the others called them.

“Fine. Nagisa is at the doctor right now, you can drop them off in his room.” Karma sighed. Guess he wouldn’t get to see Nagisa today.

Just when Karma had dropped of the homework and was heading towards the front door, walking faster than normal as he didn’t want to spend more time around Nagisa’s mother than absolutely necessary, he stopped in his tracks as he heard a quiet whimper.

He halted immediately and turned to his left. It seems to have come from the bathroom.

Without a moment of hesitation he tried to open the door. When he discovered it was locked he didn’t even bother to think twice and kicked down the door. What he saw then made his blood freeze.

There was Nagisa, hunched over in the bathtub, his hands bound to the faucet. The boy was shirtless and looked to be quite possibly unconscious, but that wasn’t what shocked him. It wasn’t the azure blue wings on his back either, it was a surprise but not the most shocking thing right now. 

No, the most shocking thing, the thing that knocked Karma out of his stupor. The thing that made his blood reach the freezing point, were the bruises.

\---

_**Okay, last warning. I'm not going into too much detail but it's pretty gruesome so if you're sensible to stuff like this skip until the next break similar to this one** _

\---

His back, his torso and his face were covered in bruises and that wasn’t the worst of it.

The worst, was the flood of blood that ran down nagisa’s back from one of his wings. When Karma stepped closer he could see an alarmingly large cut, as if someone had tried to chop the thing off. He was pretty sure he saw some bone.

He grabbed a knife from his back pocket and cut Nagisa loose, the boy so small and frail collapsed entirely. Karma lifted him up carefully, making sure to avoid touching the cut.

As he turned around he came face to face with Nagisa’s mother, her ice cold glare staring into his soul. “Put him down!” She screamed.

But Karma didn’t listen, he could only focus on one thing, the blood covered saw in her hand. It was a saw one might use for chopping wood. She had done this, she had done this to her own son. 

Karma’s blood boiled, he had never felt himself so angry and he could _feel_ the Bloodlust fill his veins.

He wanted to kill.

“K-Karma?” A quiet whimper could be heard from Nagisa and Karma froze again. 

What was he doing? He shouldn’t be thinking about fighting right now. He had to think of Nagisa. He needed to get to a hospital.

A swift kick to the gut and the sight of the woman stumbling to catch her breath was all the satisfaction he allowed himself before racing out the door.

Normally flying was freedom. The wind in his face and the magical view made karma feel on top of the world. But not today. Because today his best friend lay in his arms. Blood escaping his limp body at a frightening pace.

“We’re almost there Nagisa.” He could already see the hospital. “We’re almost there.”

**\---**

**That's it for the worst part, it's alright from here on out :)**

**\---**

“It’s a good thing you found him when you did.” The doctor said. The older man put a hand on Karma’s shoulder. “The cut went deep and hit an artery. If you hadn’t brought him here when you did he could have died.”

He could have died.

The words repeated in Karma’s head over and over again. 

He could have died.

He just sat there, staring at a wall as the world passed by him in a blur.

He could have died.

The crazed face of Nagisa’s mo- of that woman flashed before his eyes.

He could have  _ died. _

And you weren’t there to save him.

_ He could have died. _

You were almost too late.

**He could have died!**

Karma jumped awake. He had a headache, a terrible dream and no idea where he was. 

Karma got up and looked around confused as he found himself in a long corridor. Everything was white, the smell of disinfectant stung his nose and the noise of all the people around didn’t help his headache either.

Images of Nagisa’s beaten, bloody body flashed across his mind- NO!

He didn’t want to relive that terrible dream again. But why was he at a hospital?

“Karma!” a voice ripped him from his thoughts. The boy in question turned towards the voice.

A small, green haired girl raced towards him. On her way she was reprimanded by a few nurses about running in the hospital but Kaede didn’t care. Behind her he could see at least half the other kids in their class giving chase. Why were they here?

“Have you seen him?” Kaede asked as she came to a stop before him. This close Karma could make out the tears in her eyes, but he had no idea why she was crying or why they were here. Why he himself was here.

“Seen who?” He asked in his normal, uncaring tone.

“Nagisa of course!” The girl almost shouted and Karma’s world shattered.

_ It wasn’t a dream? _

“You texted the group, remember? You told us Nagisa is at this hospital! This better not be some prank you ass!” But Karma didn’t listen.

He took off without another word. Running down the hallway passing one room after the other.

_ Iwatani Naofumi _

_ Teruhashi Kokomi _

_ Shiota Nagisa _

Karma stopped in his tracks. Staring at the sign.

Kaede came to a halt behind him, she however did not hesitate and rushed in.

The door opened and Karma lay his eyes on Nagisa, sitting upright in his bed, his angelic form framed by the light of the rising sun.

A small breath escaped his lungs. 

Nagisa felt a new presence in his room and turned his head. Upon seeing his classmates he tilted his head to the side and smiled brightly.

A shining smile.

A worry free smile.

A true smile.

A happy smile.

How? How could he smile like that?

How?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korosensei is not worried when Nagisa doesn't come to school for the next 2 days after their chat. He thinks the boy will come back once he is ready. However, he doesn't want nagisa to fall behind and sends Karma with some homework assignments to him.
> 
> Karma arrives at Nagisa's house to find an injured Nagisa tied up in the bathroom. His mother had hurt him fatally and Karma carried (flew) nagisa to the next hospital.
> 
> After a night of restlessness and bad dreams Karma wakes up to find half their class in the hospital. Disoriented and confused he thought the last days happenings were just a nighmare. His heart breaks when Nagisa greets him from his hospital bed, with a smile.
> 
> \---
> 
> Welp I hope you enjoyed it. Only one more chapter to go :D
> 
> Comments are very welcome <3


	5. Angel chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last piece of angel.  
> I'm somewhat glad this clusterfuck is over lol. I did have fun writing this though.

"Good morning class." Korosensei greeted as he entered the classroom with the ring of the morning bell. "Now today we will… class?"

Korosensei looked on in shock, his face purple, at the empty classroom. Not a single one of them had bothered to show up.

When Karasuma came to class that morning he found Korosensei kneeling in a corner, crying his eyes out for some reason or another. The man sighed. What a pain.

“What’s wrong Korosensei?” He asked as he approached the grown man who was sniffling like a little girl. The man turned his sad blue face towards the agent. “They left me Karasuma! They left!”

“Who left?”

“My students.” Korosensei wailed. Karasuma looked at him in confusion. “Wha-

But Korosensei didn’t let him end his sentence as he rushed forward and gripped at the agents suit. “Was I such a horrible teacher? Did I scare them off? I knew making them assassins was a horrible plan, I never should have gone that far.”

Karasuma just stared blankly at the octopus man who was groveling before him. What had his life come to?

“They’re at the hospital.” He stated curtly.

Korosensei looked up. “What?”

“Your students,” Karasuma repeated without betraying his poker face. “Are at the hospital. They asked if they could go and I saw no reason to deny them that.”

Korosensei’s face turned into a confused mild yellow. “So they’re on a class trip?”

“You could say that.”

“Without their teacher?”

“Irina is with them.”

“I see.” Korosensei nodded as he stood. It was almost as if Karasuma didn’t just catching in the middle of a panic attack over an empty classroom. “Well, medical knowledge is important in the line of an assassin. They will also need to learn how to treat wounds and not only inflict them. Great thinking Karasuma, I approve.”

“This is not a learning exercise Korosensei.” Karasuma stated shortly.

“It’s not?” The teacher replied confused. “What are they doing at the hospital then?”

“They’re visiting Nagisa. I hear he has been hurt, although I am not informed of the details.” 

He watched as the other teachers face turned purple with panic again. 

“I stayed behind to ensure that you do not do anything foolish like warping into a public building with 24/7 surveillance at mach 20 in some ridiculous disguise.”

However before he could finish that sentence he realized it was too late as the other teacher warped into a public building with 24/7 surveillance at mach 20 in some ridiculous disguise.

\---

The room was surprisingly silent.

For a room stuffed with about 30 kids and one adult the silence was deafening.

At this point, Nagisa had expected something to happen. The insults, the disgust, the hatred against people like him. He looked around at his classmates but instead of finding hatred and disgust he found… worry.

His classmates looked worried about him. Their faces did not hold a drop of distain towards him. Some even smiled at him.

“Well. What happened?” Terasaka questioned a bit more aggressively than the situation called for but no one felt like reprimanding him. They wanted answers just as he did.

Nagisa lowered his head, heat rising in his cheeks. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, mulling over what he was going to say once more. He looked up and opened his mouth, his eyes met Karma’s, who stood behind the rest of the class, and he hesitated before he closed his mouth again.

Terasaka opened his mouth as well, wanting to urge Nagisa on, but before he could say anything a voice interrupted him.

“Let it rest guys.” Karma stepped up from the back. “Nagisa obviously doesn’t wanna talk about it. Besides,” He winked at Nagisa. “I can probably tell you more about what happened anyway.”

And so Karma began recounting his side of the story. From the moment Korosensei asked him to deliver the homework to the point where he arrived at the hospital. His classmates were good listeners and by the end most of the girls and some of the boys , including Terasaka, were in tears and before Nagisa knew what happened he was enveloped in hugs.

“So that’s what happened.” A familiar voice said from the entrance. The class turned to see their homeroom teacher standing near the door. A few gasps could be heard from around the room as they spotted their teacher, his head bowed down and tainted black with fury.

“If you would excuse me class. I would like a word with Nagisa.” He raised his head and there was a glimmer in his eyes that allowed no argument. “Alone.”

After a second of stunned silence Karma was the first to head to the door. The others followed one after the other. A short while later they were alone in the hospital room.

Nagisa’s sight was focused on his hands that were folded in his lap. His wings twitched nervously as he felt Korosensei’s presence move closer and closer.

The terrifying presence loomed over the boy whose wings were starting to curl in on themselves. 

“Look at me Nagisa.” Korosensei ordered.

Slowly, he turned his head around to face his teacher and never had nagisa been so scared of the man before him. 

“I am so terribly sorry my boy.” Korosensei wrapped one trembling tentacle around Nagisa’s hands to comfort the boy and Nagisa’s eyes widened in surprise.

He hadn’t expected this. “I thought what I did was best for you but I see now that I caused you all this pain. I’m sorry, I was a terrible teacher.” 

The man let go of his students hands and turned towards the door without another word. He didn’t want to burden the boy further with his presence.

But just as his tentacle wrapped around the door handle nagisa’s own voice stopped him in his tracks. “It’s not your fault.”

Korosensei turned around, his face still pitch black with fury, but Nagisa wouldn’t let that intimidate him. “You didn’t know. You couldn’t have. This is all my fault.”

For a second Korosensei’s face turned to a dark purple with an X before returning to black. “This is my fault Nagisa, I should have seen.”

“But you didn’t, and you can’t be blamed for that. This is all my fault. If I had told you, if I had just stood up for myself, if I hadn’t been born with these stupid wings then none of this would have happened!” Nagisa finished with a cry, tears flying from his eyes.

Korosensei stared down at the boy. At his boy.

This day was going to end in another long and emotional talk. 

By the end, Nagisa had cried all the tears he had and Korosensei had returned to his normal colour. he was no longer angry at himself.

\---

“H-hey, Karma?” Nagisa walked up to the boy after class one day. Nervously avoiding eye contact.

“What’s up nagisa?” The boy replied cheerfully. Nagisa was nervous, that much was obvious to Karma, not only by his lowered head but also by the way his wings trembled. Karma was glad Nagisa decided to wear his wings openly now. Although he still had struggles coordinating them.

Just the other day he had opened them to their full span by accident and threw two of their classmates across the room. It had been absolutely hilarious to watch. 

“Can you…. can you teach me how to fly?”

Karma stared at the boy for a second, then a grin stretched across his face. Oh boy.

\---

“Okay, let’s see what we’re working with shall we?” The boy stood behind Nagisa to have a better view… of his wings of course!

They were outside on the training field. They figured they would cause the least comotion here.

Karma ordered him to open his wings to their full volume. He frowned at the rough sea of blue feathers before him. But then he supposes that’s what happens when you hide your wings under your shirt for years.

He shuddered at the thought. 

He could never do that to his wings. It must have been painful, he was sure.

“Okay,” He started. “You will need to start taking proper care of your wings from now on, but we’ll get to that later. Your wings look pretty fragile but don’t underestimate them, they are strong. Try flapping them for me.”

Nagisa gave it a try. He wasn’t prepared for the brutal gust of wind that knocked the sand in front of him away. He so wasn’t prepared for the recoil knocking him off his feet and into something… someone.

Heat rose to Nagisa’s face as he realised the position he was in. Mortified he got up, accompanied by the laughter of the boy beneath him and his classmates who sat at the sides to watch the spectacle.

Once they stood and had cooled down a bit, Karma showed him how to properly take flight.

“You have to lean forward. No, like this. Yeah, just a little further- perfect. Now, launch!”

And just like that Karma beat his wings a few times and shot upward. He stopped hovering a few meters above ground, waiting on Nagisa.

Down on the ground nagisa was smiling. He took a deep breath, stretched his wings and took off. His first flight was less than graceful. He struggled to gain height and to keep steady, but somehow he made it up to Karma.

“I did it. I’m flying.”

“Yeah you did.” Karma grinned and gripped Nagisa’s hands to steady the other boy.

Upon the contact, Nagisa froze. The feeling of the warm hand on his own, the safety and security he felt. He could barely remember to breath.

“Nagisa.” Karma said.

“Yeah.” He replied mindlessly.

“You’re falling.”

“Yeah.” He blushed… then Karma’s words registered. He looked down. The ground was coming closer surprisingly fast.

And as he was flying, falling, for the first time in his life. Experiencing for the first time what it’s like to have that freedom. His mother experienced for the first time what it’s like to have no freedom at all. 

And although Karma just caught his blue winged friend, barely escaping sure death, Nagisa had never felt so safe, as he felt right now as he was in Karma’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a well thought out story. I didn't have a plan or any idea where this was headed. I just started writing and couldn't stop.
> 
> I wrote this little piece at 1 AM which is the est time to write if you ask me lol.
> 
> I still hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Leave a comment please, I may not always reply but I definitely read them and I appreciate every single one I get. <3


	6. Ex-Assassin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have a little sketch exploring just how a new teacher in training ended up with the worst class in school. The trouble class 3-5.

  
  


“Good morning. You are Shiota Nagisa.Is that correct?”

“Yes Sir!” Nagisa replied with a respectful bow. He was standing before the hiring committee after all. These people get to decide whether he can become a teacher or not. He was nervous to say the least.

“Tell us, Mister Shiota, why do you want to become a teacher?” The man in the middle, an older looking, gray haired gentleman asked the first question.

“Well Sir- “ Nagisa began. “When I was in school, I had the great honor of having an excellent teacher and mentor who never for a second stopped believing in me or my classmates. He helped us and quite frankly he changed our lives.”

Nagisa takes a deep breath, the memory of Korosensei still stung, but he had learned to live with it.

“I want to become a teacher just like him. i want to form young minds and help them achieve their goals and be the best they can be!” Nagisa finished proudly.

The man nodded and took some notes, the woman on his left. A strict looking woman with glasses and hair as black as the night. Picked up the next question. And so it went on, Nagisa was asked one question after another and he had a good feeling about the interview so far. Then came the last question.

“So, Mister Shiota.” The man in the middle talked again. “From what we see here you seem to be a perfect fit for our school.” A brought smile stretched across Nagisa’s face. He made it! 

Just wait until he gets to tell Karma about this!

“However-” And nagisa’s blood froze in his veins as the man continued on. “There seems to be just one slight problem here. You see, in the CV you send us it states that you not only were a student, but also an assassin before deciding you wanted to be a teacher. Can you explain this to us?”

What?

“What?”

He hadn’t written that in there. He sure as heck wouldn’t have given that away. Especially for a job interview. 

But then how was that detail mentioned in his CV. Who could have put that in there?

It dawned on him then. There was only one person who could have done this. Only one person who has access to his computer. Only one person who would play a prank like this on him.

Karma.

Karma his best friend since childhood. Karma who he now shared an apartment with for over 2 Years. Karma, who he has been dating for what felt like an eternity.

  
  
  


“Karma!”

“Welcome home Nagisa. How did the interview go?”

“It went well.  **UNTIL THEY ASKED ME ABOUT BEING AN ASSASSIN!** ” Nagisa was in front of the larger boy in an instant. Pressing one finger threateningly into his chest.

“WHY WOULD YOU PUT THAT IN THERE?!”

Karma laughed at this. He doubled over and fell to his knees as his entire body shook with laughter. Nagisa had half a mind to kill him there and then.

“ _ Y-you- BAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHA _ !”

A small pout formed on Nagisa’s mouth. there was no having a serious conversation with Karma.

“You can be glad I got the job.” The blue haired boy grumbled.

That got Karma out of his laugh attack. “What? They actually gave you the job after  _ that _ ?”

“Shut up!” Nagisa hissed. “They said they had ‘a class that would suit my special skill set perfectly’.” 

Karma grinned. “They gave you the trouble class?”

“They gave me the trouble class.” Nagisa sighed.

“Wonderful.” Karma exclaimed, picking up nagisa and twirling him around. “That’s perfect!”

“How is that perfect?” Nagisa asked, still being hoisted up by Karma but knowing better than to fight his boyfriend when he was excited like this.

“Well you see.” Karma began to explain. “You can help those kids in the trouble class. Just like Korosensei did with us. You can be just like him Nagisa- Nay! You will do even better. I’m sure of it.”

Nagisa stopped to consider this for a moment. Karma… wasn’t wrong, as much as he loathed to admit it. He was actually very much right.

Nagisa fixed his boyfriend with a stern face and Karma let go of him immediately. “Okay, but don’t think for a second that you’re gonna get away with this. You edited my CV and almost cost me my job!” 

“Details.” Karma shrugged calmly. “It was a risk but it all worked out in the end. Besides-” He added. “It was loads of fun. ;-)”

“Did you just say ;-) ?”

“So what if I said ;-) ?”

“How do you even-

“Dinner is ready. Let’s eat and drink and celebrate. Little Nagi-sensei.”

Nagisa knew the teasing and the jokes would carry on throughout the entire evening, accompanied by hugs and cuddles and kisses. And as much as Karma annoyed him sometimes, he still loved the guy to the moon and back. 

  
  



End file.
